OGM
by InvisibleAloneGirl
Summary: ça commence par une sorte d'insulte. Qui sait comment ça va finir? Tony Stark x reader


**OGM**

"_ Mais en fait, t'es un OGM!"

Voilà la première chose que tu entends alors que tu viens de te lever. Charmant. Revenir d'une semaine de mission éreintante et se réveiller à 7h, c'est déjà super chiant. Mais si en plus Tony Stark commence par t'insulter...  
Tu grommelles et te retournes vers lui, levant (dans un geste empli de tendresse n'est ce pas) ton majeur droit.

"_ Mais si! C'est logique! On t'as bien modifié génétiquement non?"

Il te suit alors que tu retournes vers ta chambre, loin de cet enfoiré de boîte de conserve. Excédée par son comportement, tu fais volte face et lui dis, la voix pleine de ressentiment:

"_Oui c'est ça! Hydra a modifié mon génome par une série d'expériences extrêmement douloureuses et on m'a classé dans la même catégorie que le maïs! Crétin!"

Tu lui craches l'insulte à la figure et lui claque la porte au nez.

"Quelle magnifique journée en perspective!" penses-tu amèrement.

"_ [Ton nom]?..."

Sa voix grave achève de t'énerver un peu plus.

"_ Va crever!"

Tu t'assieds contre le bois dur de la porte et ramènes tes genoux contre ta poitrine, partagée entre colère et tristesse. Tu avais à peu près enfoui ces vieux souvenirs au fond de ta mémoire... Des flash s'imposent à toi, ils ne te quitteront pas pendant des heures, tu le sais... Serrant plus fort, un sanglot t'échappe, accompagné d'une larme... La première d'une longue série...  
Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que de l'autre côté, dans le couloir, Tony serre les poings et se maudit intérieurement de sa stupidité...

-Ellipse temporelle-

Une semaine a passé. Tu as consciencieusement ignoré Tony et il n'a pas cherché à s'excuser ou à venir te parler... Cela te déçoit un peu... Tu pensais qu'il tenait un minimum à toi et qu'il se rendrait compte que ces paroles t'ont blessé... Un soupir t'échappe alors que tu nettoies tes armes. Tu as passé les derniers jours à t'entraîner. De pauvres mannequins et robots en ont fait les frais. Ce qu'Hydra a fait? Trifouiller dans tes gènes. Le résultat? Des sens décuplés. Génial? Tout percevoir amplifié environs mille fois, non ça ne l'est pas. Au début d'horribles douleurs te harcelaient du matin au soir. Fort heureusement, quand les Avengers t'ont trouvé et intégré à l'équipe, Bruce a développé une molécule atténuant les symptômes mais il n'est pas rare qu'une violente crise te submerge lorsque tes nerfs sont trop à vif.

Rangeant ton revolver, tu te relèves avec quelques difficultés, tes genoux bleuis craquants sinistrement.

"_ Une douche! Je donnerai un rein pour une douche!" soupires-tu.

Tes pieds traînent pitoyablement alors que tu te diriges vers ta chambre. Tu détaches tes cheveux qui dévalent tes épaules, cascadant dans ton dos.  
Cependant, lorsque tu arrives devant ta chambre, tu remarques que la porte est entrouverte... Pourtant tu l'avais bien fermé avant d'aller t'entraîner?...  
Ton instinct prend le dessus et tu te glisses avec toute la discrétion possible dans l'entrebâillement. Ce que tu découvres te rends perplexe. Des dizaines de post-it colorés sont collés partout. Sur la baie vitrée, ta table de nuit, ta commode, ton miroir... Les couleurs vives et fluo agressent quelque peu ta rétine mais ce qui attire le plus ton attention c'est l'écriture soignée qui recouvre chacun des petits morceaux de papier.  
Tu peux clairement y lire des petits mots comme:

"Je suis désolé"

"Je suis un crétin, je sais"

"N'écoute pas trop ce que je raconte"

"T'es MON Organisme Génialement Magnifique à moi"

Chaque petite phrase que tu lis réchauffe peu à peu ton corps et tu te surprends à sourire plus ou moins bêtement... Alors que tu détaches le dernier post-it, tu sens deux bras entourer ta taille et un menton se poser sur ton épaule...

"_ Je suis vraiment désolé..."

"_ Tony... J'acceptes tes excuses et je ne t'en veux pas ok?"

Tu tournes la tête et plonges ton regard dans celui noisette profond de ton vis-à-vis. Un sourire étire toujours tes lèvres.  
Tu te retournes pour lui faire face, le génie milliardaire garde ses mains sur ta taille et te serre contre lui.

"_ Tu ne m'en veux pas, sûre?"

"_Sûre."

Tu relèves la tête et lui tires la langue, signe que tu as complètement oublié ce qu'il a pu te dire la semaine d'avant...  
Il te sourie en retour, et caresse ta joue doucement, ses yeux toujours vrillés aux tiens. Un étrange sentiment se répand dans tout ton être et tu te sens rougir sous son regard intense.  
Bizarrement, cela te paraît naturel lorsqu'il se penche doucement et effleure tes lèvres... Interloquée, tu ne réagis que quelques secondes après et te soulève sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre sa bouche. D'abord doux et chaste, votre baiser s'intensifie, tu ouvres la bouche et vos langues se rencontrent, dansant presque l'une avec l'autre... Tes mains se perdent dans ses courts cheveux.

A bout de souffle, vous finissez par vous séparer... Un câlin vous lie à nouveau et il murmure finalement au creux de ton oreille:

"_ T'es MON OGM personnel, compris?"

Tu ris doucement et l'étreint plus fort...

The end.


End file.
